


The Woods are Lovely, Dark, and Deep

by Atanih88



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 22:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D has never truly been gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woods are Lovely, Dark, and Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of LJ's springkink prompt - Leon/D: stories - The woods are lovely, dark, and deep.

It was something that had lingered two years after Count D had disappeared.

This place.

Leon wasn't surprised to find himself there again. On the nights where he managed to sleep this was the place where he always found himself.

Branches that had fallen from the trees from seasons before seasons snapped under his steps. The leaves pressed down on each other as he stood on them.

His hands were tucked into his pockets.

At least this time he was wearing jeans. Sometimes—depending on what time it was that he came to this place—he was wearing his boxers. Which pissed him off. Especially if _he_ decided to make an appearance. But no. This time he wore jeans and trainers and a t-shirt. But he would've liked it better if he'd been wearing his jacket on top of that t-shirt.

The cold wrapped around his arms, licking goosebumps onto his skin as he made his way through the trees.

The wind plastered his t-shirt to his body, forcing his skin to feel every harsh stab of it.

He turned so he could slip through a slim gap between two trees—felt the bark rasp at his back and tug at his hair. But he kept on going.

It was always the same woods. Leon was used to it. He'd been here so many times that he knew every tree, every fallen log, and every stone. Maybe not every leaf because in the dark it was hard to make out even though his eyes had grown used to that too.

Leon looked up as he stepped up to one of the fallen logs. It came up to his knee but he didn't have to look at it to step over it. Again it was something he'd done too many times to have to look at it.

Stupid D. What kind of place was this anyway?

Of course this was D's doing. Because the owl's watched him. Leon had caught a couple staring at him from the trees. It was some sort of trick to get him to bond with animals more. As if Leon hadn't learnt enough when D had his freak shop set up in LA.

Leon kicked at a stone in his path as he continued on, walking towards that small clearing in the middle of the dark woodland. It was always there, with a fire and a small blanket. Tea would be set out and cakes.

Leon snorted.

Sweet tooth his ass. The man was probably made of sugar by now.

He glanced up, tucking his arms closer to his body to try and keep his own skin warm. It was pissing him off that the temperature in this place changed just like his clothing. But again he should be grateful he was at least fully clothed for the cooler temperature of that day.

His eyes squinted a little when the silvery light of the moon glowed in a white light around the leaves of the trees. They were pretty tall and he had to crane his neck to be able to see them. He didn't mind—it was...

In a way sometimes it wasn't necessary for D to be there himself. Leon would never say it out loud but the place itself was full of D's presence.

In some ways he saw it as fragile. Something that was powerful within its own right and a part of nature. The sounds the night made blending together in a whisper that painted words in the dark. But in a language humans didn't understand. Lovely and dark. So deep that a mere human became entranced and wandered in, following that invisible trail to get lost and never find their way out.

Much like D's shop.

Much like D.

Exactly like D.

Leon shook his head and looked ahead instead. The cross dressing bastard was getting to him.

He moved around another tree, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets as he noticed the orange glow lapping at the trees a further down. It played over them, climbing higher and curling further around them and then withdrawing.

Despite not wanting to, Leon wondered if when he reached those trees he'd see him there this time.

His fingers curled into his palm. He didn't notice that he had sped up his steps—that the crunching of leaves and twigs were louder as he got closer.

And then that light was bathing his face and making him hiss at the sudden brightness.

When it came back, Leon paused there at the edge of the small circle that was lit up by the fire. The light blue blanket was there. So was the tea set. And the cake.

And there were the slim fingers with their long painted nails, curled with grace around a handle and holding the delicate china up as steaming liquid was poured into it.

Leon heard the familiar 'kyu' sound but didn't look away.

He knew he liked the way the light played over that face a little too much.

That slim body was straight, elegance pouring from it like it had been sewn onto the white skin from birth. Leon had other dreams that focused on it.

There were no woods in that one.

Dark hair brushed and elegant cheek as the china was lowered and dual coloured eyes locked on him.

"My dear Detective, just in time. Would you care for some tea?"


End file.
